therealtalkfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Onision/@comment-99.39.165.176-20140106043408
Just as the saying goes, "There's no such thing as bad publicity." You're talking about him. You're keeping him out there as an interest. Someone will stumble on this page, wonder who you're talking about, do a Google search, and just might find they actually like his videos. I guarantee that. I'm not a fan, and I'm not a hater. I'm simply someone who went through the above steps, minus the last one. Whether I like or dislike his videos is a non-issue. Whether any of this, or none, is fact, that's a big issue. However, I have issues with what his exes went through. He isn't the only one to blame. I was in situations of physical and emotional abuse, and I take responsibility for MY part in them. I allowed what happened to me to happen to me, just as these ladies did. Did they REALLY do anything to remove themselves from that situation? Apparently not if Shiloh went BACK to him. Don't lay blame at the foot of only one person. There are always at least TWO people involved in his situation. If you allow someone to control you to the point of closing yourself off from everything and everyone you know and love, then you're no better than they are. Coming from situations like that myself, I say you get what you ask for. So be careful what you ask for, because you just might not like it so much. I'm not defending him in any way. I don't know him, and probably wouldn't bother myself to throw a bucket of water on him if he was on fire. (But I'm like that with everyone.) I just see the picture differently. I see more of the detail than most are willing to. No one has control over you but YOU. Why allow someone that privilege? That would make his girlfriend/fiancee/wife just as insane as he is. Have a spine and fight back. It's all so ridiculous, this responsibility displacement. If I seem to lack sympathy in this, it's because I do. I allowed such abuses to happen because I was too weak to fight back. But in the end, I'm still standing because I finally said "fuck you" and threw the last punch. I can't have sympathy for someone who willingly allows themselves to be abused. But I can have respect for someone who pushes back with everything she/he has. If you want to hate on me for saying any of this, I invite you to it. It makes no difference to me in the least. I'm just like all of you. Just another anonymous poster putting my opinion out there. I don't ask, nor want, anyone to like me. I'm not here for that. But I can't ignore mindless, one-sided drivel, which most of this seems to be. Call me illiterate (I spell much better than you can pronounce it.), call me an idiot (Even though my response is rather well thought out, with only one swear word, I might add. *GASP* And no, I'm not above being a vulgar brat. I just like to conduct myself as a decent human being. Quite the oxymoron that is.), and all you'll get from me is a giggle accompanied by an eye roll.